Companion
by MintyFencer
Summary: IchiRuki. Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki have just spent an amazing summer together. But college is around the bend. Can they endure it together? What about the mystery of Isshin Kurosaki? Can they handle that?
1. Bliss

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. But It would be like Tidying clothes. Folding and Unfolding if I did._

Companion

Ichigo Kurosaki was kissing her that night, in the middle of the forest. It was dark and the frogs were mating all around them. They were naked in the moonlight, Rukia Kuchiki's hair gleaming with the moon. Ichigo's orange hair was not reflecting anything, but was hanging over his eyes, his eyes dull and far away it seemed. His hands groped her, feeling her body and the grass above him. The creek was running behind them, and they were happy. They were so happy to take this time together. This was rare nowadays.

"Ichigo…"

"Rukia…"

Ichigo got curious and smirked at the thought of putting her in the water and doing this. Ichigo got to his feet, her hands still on him, and he dunked her in the semi-deep stream. As Rukia saw the water bubbles come to the surface, she saw Ichigo's happiness and swooned in it, Deeply kissing him on the nose. He laughed underwater and his chest bulged for air. He got out and Rukia did the same and they hugged. They were naked and totally silent as they rocked each other, feeling true companionship. And that this was perfectly normal and right. They closed their eyes and enjoyed each other and thought of nothing except the touch of their skin as their parts touched together and they made sweet love under the moonlight.

********

They rode in almost complete silence on Ichigo's motorcycle, but it wasn't awkward silence. It was bliss silence. The silence you feel when you are at peace. When you are happy inside. Rukia's arms fit perfectly around his waist. Ichigo's Riatsu hummed with pleasure as Rukia put her head on his shoulder. Rukia stared at the road and was mesmerized at the yellow lines. Her leather jacket gleamed in the lights. She loved that.

Then she remembered something. College was tomorrow. Oh shit.

"Ichigo…"

"Yeah love?"

"I just remembered our first day of college is tomorrow."

"oh crap, you're right…how could we fucking forget like that?"

Ichigo hit the accelerator, heading for Chad's place. Rukia's house was destroyed by a hollow, so they were staying with Sado-kun for a while until they could get their own place and start a life. It's just that college is painful. The couple was so happy to have Chad there for them. Chad was waiting on his patio with beer and a big keg.

"Hey guys. Want some beer?" He said as Rukia and Ichigo pulled in.

"Yes!" The couple said in unison. "Cheers," Chad started, "To college!"

…

There was no answer to that one from the couple.


	2. Morning

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. But it would be like looking at your child, you feel proud and happy._

**Thanks to these amazing people my story progresses:**

**Aizama Ayumu**

**Firisu**

Now on with the story.

Companion

It was kind of sad. Chad's place smelled of beer all the time. Throughout the years Ichigo and Rukia have never really been to Chad's house, and it surprised them greatly. Ichigo rose from his bed, shoving the sheets away as the sun glared off of the walls and the floor. His smirk lifted off his face as he took in the sweet autumn smell. He wondered about his Dad. How he was doing in real doctors work. Hell, his Dad was a surgeon. But in the end, he will always make more money than Ichigo.

_At least I'll get a shit load of Inheritance._ Ichigo thought with a smirk.

Rukia was snuggled into the cushions beside him, seemingly pleasantly dreaming. Ichigo didn't want to disturb her so he got to his feet and ran a hand through his orange locks. He looked at Rukia and smiled. He smiled at the feeling that she will always be there for him and that they're going to go to college together. He thought that was so amazing.

He felt his legs creak. That was scary. Ichigo made his way down Chad's weird spiral staircase and checked the clock. It was 10:00 and they had College at 12:00. We have enough time. Ichigo thought. Ichigo realized how happy Rukia made her. Life is like fucking flying in the clouds when she is around. But maybe college will change that.

Chad wasn't going to the same college as Rukia and Ichigo, but they'll still be close. Ichigo casually made breakfast in the greasy kitchen of Chad's and flipped a huge omelet. Ichigo pulled over a stool and sat with a scowl as his omelet sizzled on the pan.

Rukia busted out into the open, totally dressed and ready for college, which impressed Ichigo. Yet he was concerned. Rukia embarrassingly crashed into the wall and Ichigo was puzzled.

"Rukia!"

Ichigo ran over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder, struggling not to laugh. Rukia then immediately turned around and smacked Ichigo upside the head.

"Your freakin' Omelet is burning!"

"Shit!" Ichigo ran over to his desperate omelet and began working with it with a scowl. Rukia came up behind him and settled her hands around his waist. Like usual his scowl immediately dropped.

"You're awefully playful today aren't yah?"

Ichigo turned around and kissed Rukia. They continued to make out for a while, Ichigo's hand hovering over the omelet. Rukia reached up and kissed Ichigo on the forehead.

"Ready for college Strawberry?" Ichigo's omelet was done and he flipped it for good measure and glided it onto a plate. "Yeah, how bad can it be? Other than the work of cource. Ichigo and Rukia sat at the couch devouring Ichigo's surprisingly tasty omelet.

The couple showered together like usual, washing each other and got dressed neatly. Ichigo and Rukia fixed each other up and made sure they had all their supplies. With a quick goodbye to Chad they headed out, On their first journey as college freshmen. Rukia put her head on his shoulder as they rode off into the rising sun.

_AN: I love this story and I am so thankful for your reviews. This story takes place a year after the amazing story _Indefinitely _by JadeRent._ _I hope the author doesn't mind. Keep reviewing and I hope you enjoy the story! Bear with me! Thanks reviewers you rock! I take any kind of review. It makes me happy to see what people think. Good luck in all you do!_

_MintyFencer_


	3. 1st day is always the longest

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. But it would be like grocery shopping. Working hard to get what you want, then enjoying the bounty._

**Thank you Reviewers for your Chad jokes, And your amazing feedback, **

**Firisu**

**Aizama Ayumu**

**Sir Hero**

**Siamra**

**Now on with the story.**

**Companion **

The motorcycle finally stopped in the Karakura University parking lot, with Ichigo halting right between the lines. Ichigo and Rukia looked up, seeing the blue sky like normal, then gazing into each other's eyes. They were both thinking the same thing. _Here we go!_ Rukia looked into Ichigo's Hazelnuts and Ichigo looked into Rukia's Violets. The couple dismounted the bike and headed for the school. They parked kind of far away, and they trodded along the road until they hit the entrance steps. The steps had rails and Ichigo and Rukia saw a couple skaters. In big letters above them it read KARAKURA UNIVERSITY in capitals.

Ichigo was whacked upside the head by somebody.

"Hey watch it, punk!!" Ichigo yelled. But to no avail Ichigo's scowl dropped to see Isshin Kurosaki in front of his eyes.

"Hey son. I just uh…wanted to wish you and Rukia here a good first day of college." Both Rukia and Ichigo rolled their eyes when Isshin started sobbing and fell into Ichigo's arms. Rukia's eyes filled with laughter and her gorgeous eyebrows met in an arch as she laughed at Ichigo's pleading expression. Ichigo firmly but still held back pushed Isshin away and patted his back. Rukia spoke up.

"Thank you, Mr. Kurosaki. We will have a great day, but we have to get going."

Isshin backed off and waved at the two. "You kids have a good day now."

"Bye dad." Ichigo responded.

Rukia and Ichigo made their way into the humongous crowd of people, having it being so packed, Rukia and Ichigo almost lost eachother. Rukia grabbed for Ichigo's big, warm hand and Ichigo clasped hers and they stayed close together as their hips touched and they moved through the crowd to get their schedules at the outside amphitheatre for the opening assembly. Ichigo and Rukia both took a schedule and sat far back from the front row as they saw a couple people standing on the stage.

"Welcome to Karakura University! This is your first day and you will today learn how to navigate the building and move into your Dorms!"

Dormitories didn't apply to Rukia and Ichigo. They stayed with an apparently alcoholic hollow-power wielding bar tender.

After the assembly was over they slowly made their way around the tour, for it was a big school, and after hours it seemed the day was done and the couple had a good 5 hours to spend to themselves before they had to go to Chad's bar party.

Rukia was thinking of a surprise place for Ichigo and her to go all day and thought of a very good one.

"That was a long day," Ichigo stated as they sat on a bench in the front of the school. Ichigo looked over and saw Rukia with her eyes closed. Her hair was fumbling over her back and that gorgeous strand was parting over her nose and down to her right cheek. Her riatsu was building, and Ichigo knew she was at least sensing something or getting ready to Shun Po or in the least of circumstances go bankai.

To his surprise Rukia fit one arm under Ichigo's ass and the other under his knees, effectively lifting him up. "Rukia..!"

Rukia flashed stepped far away, finally stopping at a river bank and threw Ichigo into the river.

"Ahhh! Ruki---" _Splash!_

Rukia playfully Shun Poed away and expected Ichigo to follow, which he did, all soaked. Rukia took out a soul candy pill and popped into Shinigami, flash stepping faster. The two flash stepped all around the city, hopping off of cars and almost knocking over Orihime, which was funny, and Rukia finally led him to somewhere special.

Ichigo knew exactly where they were, and gasped at it. A sight he hasn't seen in two years. Rukia was on the rooftop of Ichigo's old house smiling down at him, expecting him to come up. It was sunset now, and they were both panting for breath on top of Ichigo's old house sitting and watching the sunset. The orange light dazzled them and sparked the rare romantic interest.

"You fool, Ichigo! Stop staring at my body and come to your senses! Look at the sunset!"

"Kuchiki Rukia, I know why you brought me up here. And it's for this…"

Ichigo playfully kissed Rukia on the neck and played with her raven-black locks. Rukia's Riatsu hummed and spiritual energy leaked around them. Rukia easily slipped off Ichigo's Kimono and kneaded his chest muscles. She then licked his nipples, kissing each one with intensity.

Ichigo groaned and slid hers down to expose her breasts, softly playing with them as they sucked at Eachother's breath in a deep kiss.

"Skreeeee!!!!"

A deafening roar escaped out of a hollow as it almost pounced on the lovers, but was saved by an unfamiliar zanpaku-to.

"Hey, you guys aren't kids now, go do that somewhere else!" Isshin Kurosaki slashed his zanpaku-to down the Hollow mask and turned around. A full hollow mask was stuck to his face as he slashed Ichigo, making Ichigo's chest explode with blood and Rukia to fiercly draw her zanpaku-to in rage and protection.

"Sode No Shirayuki!!

* * *

_AN: Well I like this one a lot. The chapters keep getting longer!! Hooray! :P so yeah. woohoo. I have a Fencing tournament this weekend wish me luck and review this dirty cliffhanger of a chapter. XD_


	4. Turning Points

_Sorry about the wait, I've been reading other fanfics._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, Chad would be dating Ulquiorra. (ewww, but hilarious)_

Companion

Rukia almost blindingly lashed out at Isshin but remembered that he was Ichigo's father and she didn't want to hurt him. Isshin laughed histarically, causing Rukia to wince. She wasn't used to this man being so harsh. It was sort of heart breaking. But what was more on her mind was that he was a shinigami. That was interesting. And how he had a hollow controlling him. And why?

Rukia slashed at Isshin, almost breaking his mask off, but to no avail she missed.

Isshin attempted to drive his zanpaku-to into her.

"Getsuga Tensho!!" A bloody Ichigo had stood up and protected his love.

A black wave of energy shot towards Isshin, only to be deflected by an interesting second opponent.

The one and only Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Ulquiorra easily knocked out Rukia's zanpaku-to from her hand.

To Ichigo's utter surprise Ulquiorra picked up Rukia and slung her around his shoulders.

Ulquiorra simply opened the door to the hollow world and steeped through, taking Rukia with him.

Ichigo made it in in the last second, with Isshin following close behind, now maskless, trying to save Rukia with Ichigo.

The party journeyed into Hueco Mundo.

A/N: _Oo new plot!! Keep reading and reviewing. Sorry this one's short and I just made this like 30 mins ago. :P Read and Review. Anyone can Review! Click the button!_

_MintyFencer_


	5. Surprise

_I Don't own Bleach. If I did, I would make Ichigo tell Aizen to eat his shit._

**Thank You Reviewers:**

**Aizama Ayumu**

**Firisu**

**These are my latest reviewers so…yeah thanks!! (Tell me if I spelled them wrong sorry.)**

**On with the story!**

Companion

Ichigo fiercely flash stepped through the twisting portal, gripping Zangetsu hard. Ichigo followed the Arrancar that was presumed dead. Ichigo fired yet another blast of Getsuga Tensho and Ulquiorra deflected it easily. Rukia was still in Ulquiorra's arms, and that made Ichigo angry. Ulquiorra was obviously trying to get him pissed off. Then the chase came to a shuddering halt when Ulquiorra turned around, causing Ichigo to bump into him.

Without a word Ulquiorra drew his zanpaku-to and stabbed Rukia through her chest, and made Ichigo watch this horrible scene. Blood exploded out of her like a waterfall and Ichigo scram out in horror, only to find light dazzling all around him.

Ichigo opened his eyes a crack to see Rukia's hair brushing against his face. Her lips were getting closer to Ichigo's and he could feel her warmth. Ichigo found her lips and he toyed with them with his own, putting his hand on her lower back as she lay on him.

"Rukia…"

He smiled into her, playing with the locks at the base of her head. Ichigo cupped her cheek, causing her to smile.

"I had a terrible dream."

Rukia pulled away from Ichigo and sat upright on the bed. "What happened?"

Ichigo explained and Rukia laid down next to Ichigo and rested her head against his. Ichigo embraced her and the two lie in silence for a while. Ichigo broke the silence.

"It was funny that I dreamt my dad was a hollow. And freaky. Did we have sex on the roof?"

Rukia nodded. "Yup. You passed out. It was weird. You were sucking my nipple and then you randomly passed out. I was worried. Normally when you suck my nipple you don't pass out."

Ichigo went dark all over his face. Rukia laughed loudly. With ninja like skills Rukia randomly started fingering the tip of Ichigo's dick which caused Ichigo's eyes to flutter closed. She then slapped his whole crotch area and yelled out.

"Time for school!!"

Ichigo groaned and fell into the bed. Rukia dragged Ichigo into the bathroom and they showered together and got dressed, casually this time. The two ate breakfast, another beastly omelet made, and the two headed out.

School was different today. There were less people but still too much for comfort. Ichigo held onto Rukia's hand and the two made it to first period, a class they decided to do together. Painting. Ichigo scowled the night away, and he saw some of his friends in the class, such as Muizuiro and Keigo. Is that Chad?

"Ichigo!!!!!"

Keigo fell into tears and slid at Ichigo's feet, wrapping his arms around him. "WHATS UP MY OLD FRIEND??????"

Ichigo nudged him off and replied, "Hey Keigo."

Keigo noticed Rukia. He then proceeded to jump her. "Rukia! Oh the goddess of women!!"

Rukia punched him square in the face. "Nice to see you as well, Keigo." Keigo's face went red with blood and embarrassment. The bell rang. Ichigo and Rukia found seats next to each other, and the sensei came in. She was a young woman, maybe 25…which was interesting, and she looked sort of like Matsumoto.

"Okay class, you will be learning how to make paintings this year! Isn't that Obvious!"

No-one spoke. Everyone thought she was totally off her rocker.

After school Ichigo and Rukia went home and loafed on the couch and decided to just sit and talk.

"So I've decided to get a new job," Rukia stated. Ichigo's eyes lit up. "That's great, Rukia!"

"well someone has to. And I have my reasons…"

Rukia shot Ichigo a sexy glance. She then got up from the couch and walked over to Ichigo and whispered in his ear, "Someone has to get a job to keep the kids alive…"

Ichigo's eyes widened. Rukia sealed the deal with a soft kiss on his lips.

"Want to get started on that?"

Ichigo couldn't speak. But he didn't have to because Rukia was already lacing her fingers in between his and taking him outside, under the beautiful full moon.

_A/N: Okay! Well that one was very fun to write and I hope you all enjoyed it!! Please Review and I will keep writing! Your reviews help greatly!! _ BE AWARE THAT THERE ARE GOING TO BE SERIOUS LEMONS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS THEN DO NOT READ THE NEXT CHAPTER.

MintyFencer


	6. Riverside

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach._

Companion

The grass was cool under their feet, their hands sliding together and hanging at their sides. The forest was near, and it was a perfect shade of dark. Rukia and Ichigo headed in, and they sat on the ridge in front of the stream, looking at the moon.

"shhhhhhhh…" Was the sound of the water. Ichigo's generous look of pride and wonder found Rukia's violet dreaminess.

"Keep me to this Earth, Ichigo. Keep me here, and with you."

"Always."

Ichigo's hand slipped around Rukia's neck and felt her soft cords. Rukia's hand found it's way inside Ichigo's robe, and exposed his chest. The two knew that this was it. This was the moment, serious love making. The two lovers stripped as if getting in a shower, and no garment of clothing was in the way. Ichigo examined in full Rukia's true essence. Ichigo started with her head hair, the beautiful strand in her eyes, the precious strands in the back. He made his eye way down to her nose, her soft, small luscious lips. Then her chin, and her neck. He examined the dip in the base of the neck and followed the collar bones through and made his way down to the beginning of her breasts, the medium bulbs and small rounded nipples, now engorged with pink and tipped hard. He made his way down through her stomach and examined the belly button, continuing with the abdomin, and her hip bones lightly protruding. He continued for the grand finale, and made his way down to where the two heavy lines meet between the gorgeous thighs and curves and his eyes met the naturally beautiful ebony pubes, how they curl themselves and lusciously spreading out. Ichigo continued down to the beautiful small, vagina not fully visible yet but getting pinker by the second, almost humming for Ichigo to fuck it. Rukia's clitoris engorged with blood. Ichigo traced down the thighs and how they curved like an hourglass and came together at the knees, and enlarged again for the calves and then to the gorgeous feet and spreading toes.

Rukia examined Ichigo's spiky orange hair, and looked down to his brown eyes and then to his fine nose and then hard lips. His thick neck cords protruded and his torso filled out wide, his pecks square and delicious. Rukia traced down his abdomin, and came to the penis. Ichigo's light brown pubic hair courced outward and away from the penis and scrotum. His penis was fully erect and little dribbles of life were coming out of the wet urethra. Ichigo's penis was cordy and tan, and his tip was smooth-looking and hungry.

Like lions the two came together, vigorously raping eachother's genitals, Ichigo using the tip of his penis to rub thoroughly Rukia's ever-so fastly engorging clitoris.

"aaahhh Fuck! Ichigoo!" Rukia's hands ripped up and down Ichigo's penis and sweat beaded on his forhead as they stumbled accidentally into the warm stream. Water splashed on them and invigorated their genitals further. Rukia was now on top and Ichigo was in the stream, constantly leaking semen out as Rukia hand-fucked him.

"Ruukkiiiiaaa!"

Ichigo, with a splash flipped Rukia over and held back her legs so her vagina was aimed straight at him. Rukia's eyes widened in pleasure and after-orgasm.

"Buckle up baby," Said Ichigo as he aimed his cock right at Rukia in the water, "And enjoy the ride."


	7. 666

This story will be discontinued.


End file.
